


The Best Coincidence

by KingOfClubs



Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Date Night, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Relationships: Clementine/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833790
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Best Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisystars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/gifts).



Marlon took a deep breath as he walked into the fancy building doors, looking down at his tuxedo that Louis had helped him pick out. Tonight was… tonight was date night with Clementine, and the night he was going to propose… he pulled out the ring box from his pocket, closing his eyes as he felt his heart race. Would he actually be able to do it? He sighed, placing the ring box back in his pocket. He could work up his courage through the night. Right before dessert was his plan. Propose to the one true love of his life.

“There’s my loveable rat!” Clementine said as soon as she saw him, smiled, and walked up to him. “I still can’t believe Louis made us have a date at a fancy restaurant. Like he said, we need to have one here.”

“He… he’s a good friend. He really is,” Marlon let out a chuckle. “It’s good to see you once again, ponytail,” he smirked at her, looking her up and down. “Your dress—”

Clementine huffed, cutting him off. “I’m not even wearing a ponytail! My hair is free today! And yes! My dress is absolutely stunning! Brody helped me pick it out,” she smirked. “I’m wearing tennis shoes.”

Marlon wrapped his arm around her waist. “I love it when you let your hair get all big and curly like that. You just look so pretty. And obviously. The only things you wear are boots and tennis shoes. I wouldn’t expect anything else from my beautiful girlfriend.”

The girl blushed, hiding her face in his chest with a laugh. 

“Campbell?” a waiter came up to the two, holding some menus in their hands. “Your table is ready for you.”

“That’s us,” Marlon smiled, following the waiter to their table. He kept his arm around Clementine, holding her as close as he could while still being able to walk until they sat at the table. 

“We’ll be with you shortly to get your orders,” and with that, the waiter was gone.

Clementine chuckled. “So… how are you? How had work been?”

“I’ve been okay. Work is hard. Driving everywhere, I hate not being able to hang out with you… Being a truck driver sucks sometimes. Like I hit a poor deer early yesterday…”

“Baby, it’s okay, poor deer… but, I mean, least the pay is good, right Mar?”

He just shrugged his shoulders gently. “Yeah… how’s work been with you?”

Clementine paused for a moment. “It’s been sorta rough. This one paralyzed patient has been improving a lot recently, but it’s starting to dwindle… I wish I could tell you more but, patient confidentiality and stuff.”

“Shit… that does suck…” Marlon scratched his neck with his hand. “So um… what do you think you’re going to order? I think I’m going to go for one of the steaks. Mitch told me that he has came here with Brody before and told me they’re— sorry rambling. What do you think that you’re gonna get hon?”

“Honestly, I think I’ll just get some water… I don’t really think I’m that hungry so I think just some water will suit me. Lemon water.”

Marlon shook his head. “No, nope, nada, not happening, you need to eat something. I don’t care if you ain’t hungry. I will order you the salad, you like salads, right? You’re gonna eat something.”

“Mar, I will be fine…” she rolled her eyes. “I don’t need to eat anything. I had a big lunch, I guess.”

“Nope! You’ve gotta eat something. Please eat something…” Marlon grabbed her hand from across the table. “We’re at a fancy restaurant, and Louis gave me some money so we could just enjoy ourselves,” he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “You need to eat it, okay?”

“Uggg… fine… I’ll order like a salad, as you said, I do love myself a good salad.” Clementine said, defeated. “So… um… about the money thing with Louis… uh… How much did Louis give you exactly?”

“A little over a thousand, but whatever we don’t use, I’ll be giving back since I don’t really like taking money from him… even if he’s my best friend…”

Clem nodded. “No, no, I get it… that’s quite a bit of money for even a restaurant like this? Maybe he wants you to keep some of it?”

Marlon thought back on when they were picking out the tux. “Maybe. I’ll just text him after the date. Because I don’t want to like to get… get on my phone while we’re on our date.”

“Yeah, after sounds pretty— Uh… oh, hi.”

The waiter from before came up to them. “Hello, I’m Ashton, may I take your order?”

“Yeah, I’ll take a beer and a fillet mignon,” Marlon said, looking up at the waiter. He glanced at Clementine, waiting for her to order as well.”

“I’ll have the chicken Ceaser salad with some lemon water? And uh, some extra lemon.”

“Alright, we’ll be right with you,” they said, writing everything down before walking away.

“So… out of all the steaks, you choose the fillet mignon?”

Marlon chuckled. “Hey, don’t judge me,” he turned red slightly. “So, um… do you think I should grow a beard, or should I stay clean shaven?”

“Maybe a little stubble would look cute, but why are you asking me? Do what you want, it’s your hair and your face.”

“Well you’re my girlfriend,” he said, fiddling with the ring box in his pocket. “I just wanted to know like… what you’d think?” he crossed his arms. “So…” he took in a deep breath before shaking his head. “Nothing um..”

“Marlon, are you feeling okay?” Clementine squeezed his hand.

“Yeah! I’m feeling great! Just uh... I took Rosie on a walk this morning. She’s getting old, but that won’t stop her. She just keeps on pushing. But I sorta worry the poor girl might be going a little too hard. I hate to see her in pain. She’s already pretty old for a dog, let alone a pit...”

“She’s a strong girl, she loves doing those walk-run things that you do with her. I think as long as you don’t make er physically in pain that you’re good, but you could always take her to the vet?”

Marlon smiled. “It’s a good exercise for both of us… and you’re right that’s probably a smart thing to do. I’ll check her tonight.”

“I have no idea how you have the ability to run every single day. I would absolutely die,” Clementine played with some of the curls in her hair. “Running is awful.”

“I just walked the route every day until I got used to it. Run a quarter walk the rest. And you’re not listening, are you?”

The girl chuckled. “Nope! Running too hard for me! You won’t catch me running for anything!” she smirked.

Marlon mentally scratched out ‘daily runs as a family’ in his mind, smiling. “Ya know? You’re so cute.”

Clementine let out a nervous laugh as she looked down at the table. “You too…” 

Interrupting the cute moment, the food and drinks arrived. “Enjoy your food.”

“Thank you!” Clementine smiled, grabbing her fork to begin eating her salad.

“Are you not going— do you not put any salad dressing on your… salads like it’s in the name Clementine. Salads need some salad dressing?”

“No? Come on, don’t judge me.”

The blond rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, okay sure. I’ll just enjoy my steak,” he said, cutting it and taking a bite. He felt his heart race again. Dessert… he needed to ask her at dessert.

He was so incredibly nervous to ask her the big question. It was such a big thing. Did Clementine actually love him as much as she said she did? What if she never wants to get married? Settle down. 

He felt his fist tighten as he tried to breathe slowly.

“Shit, Mar, take a deep breath.”

He nodded, taking in a deep breath and tried to calm himself down as he felt his anxiety continue to spike. “Sorry, sorry,” he whispered. He knew when he got anxious, he often would get angry.

“It’s okay, wanna go to the bathroom? I’ll wait here for ya—”

Before Clementine could answer, he bolted into the bathrooms. After checking to make sure that no one else was there, he immediately ran to punch a bathroom stall door. “Fuck! Fuck come on Marlon!” he huffed, punching the door again. “Fuck, fuck. Stop getting so angry!” he pulled his hair.

All he had to do was kneel, get the ring out, and ask the question. But nothing but anxiety filled his thoughts. What if she hates him for getting so angry all the time? It’s not his fault, but she shouldn’t have to live with it if she doesn’t want to.

He closed his eyes, looking around at the fancy and clean bathroom, before sighing and walking up to the mirror. He had begun crying, face red. “Fuck,” he wiped his eyes and continued to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

“It’s okay if she says no. She doesn’t owe me anything,” Marlon let out a deep sigh. He splashed his face with water and smiled. “Alright now or never. Who says its gotta be before dessert?” he walked out of the bathroom and back to the table.

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah, I am. A lot better actually. Thanks for um… Thanks for suggesting that to me. You’re a great girlfriend.”

“I know how much you hate how angry you get when you’re anxious. There’s no shame in letting yourself calm down,” she took a deep breath, standing up from the table, getting down on one knee, pulling out a ring box of her own from her purse. “Marlon Bryce Campbell. Will you marry me?”

Marlon stood there, absolutely speechless. He suddenly pulled out his ring box as well, opening it, “Guess we had the same idea,” he said breathily, making Clementine squeal, jumping up and hugging him.

People around their table began clapping for them as Marlon placed the ring he got for her on the woman’s finger before the two of them kissed.

She placed her hand on his cheek, her golden eyes staring right into his blue ones. “I love you so much,” 

“I love you too Clementine,” he said before kissing her again.

  
  
  
  



End file.
